kerbal_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Krome
Geography Krome's territory consists of a large island named Diosca, which houses the capital city of the Diosca Citadel, as well as a mainland on the continent of Kafrica. The mainland includes a somewhat mountainous region in the south, covering the regions of Thiar, Zambilia, northern Rinn, and southern Teorann with foothills extending into Claì. A relatively flat northern region also exists, extending from northern Teorann, Chen, and Ambargo all the way north to Dapper, bordering more mountains just outside the northeast border of Dapper with Vieno. More flat area exists in southern Rinn and Bal. The Semi-Autonomous Territory of Comer is also mostly flat grassland. Climate The Kroman climate is very temerate, with only mild temperature variations between seasons, although the mountainous regions tend to be colder due to their higher elevation. Comer has moderate temperature variations due to it's more northerly location. Biodiversity Politics Government National The national government consists of three branches, a Bicameral legislature, an Executive branch, and a Judiciary branch. The Legislature is divided into two houses of equal power. The Senate is made up of three representatives from each region, and the House of Representatives is based on congressional districts determined by population. The Executive Branch is headed by the President, who also functions as Head of State, and is elected to a ten year term, with no term limits. The first, and currently sitting, president is Rachel Kerman, known for her extremely libertarian approach to governing, which has saved the government millions and made her extremely popular with everyday citizens and massive corporations alike. She was elected in 2051 at the founding of the Republic, and was reelected in 2061 by a wide margin. Aside from the President, the Executive branch consists of a Vice President and a Cabinet made up of Secretaries, who are each in charge of a different area of policy, such as agriculture, science, technology, space travel, and defense, among other things. The government tends to take a non-interventionist approach on most economic issues, instead letting market forces correct the problem by themselves. On social issues, however, the government has pressed for the absolute equality of all citizens, and regularly takes measures to ensure all citizens are treated fairly. Regional Regional government types in the Republic vary from region to region. Some areas use a direct democracy, some are near structural duplicates of the national government, and a couple have even adopted socialism. Judiciary branches tend to remain the same as those at the national level, and national laws always supersede regional laws. Local Like regional governments, local governments in Krome tend to vary. Local governments, however, have a much wider degree of variation, from straight up anarchy to total communism, and everything in between. Most areas tend to prefer direct democracy or one of the various representative forms of government, but depending on the culture in the area, it can range from practical anarchy, to democracy, to a republican type of government, to socialism, or even communism, as well as a few short-lived dictatorships have appeared. More extreme forms of government don't tend to last very long, however, and are usually replaced quickly by direct democracies or republics. Foreign Relations UKP The Republic of Krome was one of the founding members of the United Kafrican Pact, which was born out of a secret alliance between Krome and New Grestin, which then expanded to include Vieno, the Northern Kombined States, and the Republic of Wo', before being revealed to the world as part of a massive data leak in the year 2058. After less than two years, however, relationships with fellow UKP members soured, and Kongress made the decision to leave UKP in early 2060, and focus all efforts on the Joolian Coalition. Joolian Coalition In the year 2059, Krome was contacted by the Solari Federation with a proposal for joint operations in the Jool system, which quickly blossomed into a new alliance between Solaria, Krome, the Republic of Basil, the Mechani Union, and later, the Combined States of Aquaria. Military Economy Transport Long-distance transport is mainly accomplished by air, using highly efficient, extremely comfortable supersonic jets, as well as subsonic VTOL craft in remote or rugged areas. Local travel is almost always accomplished by use of electric vehicles, which are seen almost everywhere in Krome. The quality of local road systems varies by the economic status and type of government in the area, but compared to most nations, the roads are extremely well maintained. there are even some privately built inter-city and inter-regional highways present, even though most travel is by air. Energy The Republic's energy needs are entirely electrical, having phased out fossil fuels many years ago. Power is provided through mostly different forms of nuclear power, such as fusion and some fission for large scale power generation, as well as RTGs and Betavoltaics for smaller applications. Outside of nuclear power, solar cells are also used in areas where nuclear reactors would be impractical and/or difficult to construct. Antimatter Induced Fusion Reactors have been successfully tested, but are not in use due to a lack of a steady supply of Antimatter. The distribution of energy types is as follows: * Conventional Fusion 48.2% * Fission (Molten Salt Reactor) 29.7% * Solar 17.4% * Other 4.7% Infrastructure Most of the infrastructure of Krome consists of tall, slender towers known as Citadels, owing to the culture of minimal environmental impact. These Citadels are self-contained and eco-friendly, having almost no effect on the environment aside from the actual patch of ground on which they sit. Citadels are usually surrounded by an area of suburban neighborhood, supported by the facilities of the Citadel. The neighborhoods also provide supplemental solar energy for the Citadel via their solar roofs, which transmit any excess energy to the Citadel itself. Transportation infrastructure consists mainly of runways, as well as control towers, however these are part of a Citadel whenever possible. Roads also exist, but they are usually limited to smaller, intra-city roads connecting houses and neighborhoods. Smaller communities that are independent from a Citadel also exist, and are very similar to a Citadel-based city in that they have commercial and minor industrial areas in the center and are surrounded by a residential area. History Category:Nations